The object of the present invention is to propose a method and provide an apparatus for monitoring, where a characteristic signal from the apparatus, process or the like which is to be monitored is utilized for analysis.
The invention is particularly suitable for use in monitoring apparatus and processes having specific sound spectra, so that audio signals can be utilized for analysis.
It is thus possible to determine with the aid of the invention whether a given signal agrees with one or more given signals, and in the latter case which one of the signals it agrees with.